Psycho Kid
Jesse Ridgway (also known as Psycho Kid) is one of the main characters and the main protagonist/anti-hero of the YouTube series, The Psycho Series. Despite being the titular protagonist of the series, he's also the protagonist villain. He is portrayed by Jesse Ridgeway. History He is the younger brother of Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. and the son of Psycho Dad and Theresa Ridgway. He makes money with YouTube videos and it's his job, but his Dad don't accept this and force him to get a "real" job and if he refuse, he destroys his consoles over and over again. In the end of the series, Jesse get more and more mental, until he kills his own father for destroying his life. He will be also the main protagonist of the upcoming graphic novel, Psycho-Kid vs. Psycho-Dad. Personality Jesse is a lazy undergraduate who has a powerful love for his video games, this is a core source of most of the Psycho videos, leading to either destruction, harm, or a conflict about his video games. Just like his brother and father, he has anger issues, and is very reactionary. After being kicked out for destroying baseball trophies awarded to Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. decades prior, life outside The Ridgway Residence slowly visits a darker side of Jesse, as he became hellbent on revenge against Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. to the point of being greedy and very manipulative when he used his family to pull a prank on his brother, which ultimately led to being exiled from his house again & when he manipulated his cousin Tom to pull a second prank on his brother, which led to what Jesse believed was a third banishment from Larry Abraham. He has been heavily criticized for his arrogance and behavior towards friends and family by YouTubers but his Juggies still support him because they can relate to what it feels like to be in a family like his. Despite the immaturity, when he was slapped by Aunt Melissa in A SLAP IN THE FACE!, he handled the situation in a surprisingly mature manner, not retaliating, but instead leaving. According to Jeffrey, Jesse has a very rebellious side of him and has issues with authority figures (which he admits but states he only has a problem if it's unjustified) as he is very disrespectful towards his father and is hesitant to do things for him. This is likely caused from his father smashing his belongings which has cause him to to hold almost zero respect for his father. Nearing the end of the series, Jesse was finding it difficult to distinguish reality from fantasy, talking and arguing with an inanimate object which he called Demma and having violent mental breakdowns when residing in the former fan mail room he was forced to record videos in, this was the final straw and ultimately caused his fathers demise. Jesse essentially became what he had written on the walls of the former fan mail room, and what he called his own father plenty of times: a psychopath. TBA Category:Male Category:Internet Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Lethal Category:Successful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Weaklings Category:Mentally Ill Category:Related to Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Mischievous Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Mature Category:Chaotic Good Category:Paranoid Category:Heroic Liars Category:The Hero Category:Damsels Category:Comic Relief Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Voice of Reason Category:Leaders Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Egomaniacs Category:Suicidal Category:Berserkers Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Fighters Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Dissociative Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes